


•Adam&Eve•

by JUNGLESLUT101



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Abuse, Aftercare, Anal Beads, BDSM, Bunker Ending (Far Cry), Degradation, Dom Joseph, F/M, Fluff/Comfort, Forced Oral, Forced Pregnancy, Joseph is crazy, Joseph's rosary, Maybe - Freeform, Porn, Pussy Slap, Smut, Spit Play, Squirting, bulge, deputy accepts her faith, face slap, forced impregnation, mild dubious consent, sub deputy, the deputy likes being man handled, tits slap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUNGLESLUT101/pseuds/JUNGLESLUT101
Summary: Joseph shows Deputy Julie the plans God has made for them.
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed, Joseph Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	•Adam&Eve•

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Mystery3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mystery3/gifts).



> Please don't read if any of the tags trigger you. Also I do not condone any of this acts in real life unless a person consents of course, this is just fiction and should stay that way.

Deputy Julie's eyes flutter open and close a couple of times, her head is foggy with sleep, her body feels like hard cement and her hands hurt, they hurt so bad.

She pulls at her hands but she can't quit move it, her eyes shot opens immediately and what she finds shakes her to the core. Her hands are bound to a bed post, her ankles are zip tied tightly together. She looks around in pure terror and finds him, the fucker who ruined her life, The Father.

His tense tattooed back is facing her. She looks around the room for anything that can help her escape when suddenly her eyes catches the sight of a dead body, the body of a man who has helped her this entire time, keeping her safe when she was injured and in need of a safe place to hide at. "DUUUUUTCH!" she shrieks, startling Joseph from his deep thought. "DUTCH WAKE UP PLEASE, PLEASE,PLEASE, DUTCH" she sobs

Joseph slowly turns to face her, her face is covered in bruises and old scars. When she notices he has his eyes on her she tenses. His face is full of scars and bruises just like hers, he takes a step towards her then another and another, she tries to move back but the restraints on her limbs are preventing her to do so.

He kneels down right in front of her; now she can see his face clearly, there's tears streaming down his eyes, and snot coming out of his nose. "See, you believed me crazy but everything I preached came true, you brought the end of the world and we were all ready for it, BUT YOU TOOK AWAY MY FAMILY!" he screams in her face. "But worry not child, as God has spoken to me again" he sniffles as his grimace turns in to a sad smile. "This all happened for a reason"

"YOU ARE A FUCKING LUNATIC! YOU KILLED PEOPLE, TORTURED THEM AND YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS, YOU KILLED DUTCH!" she spits venomously.

His smile falters in to anger, taking in her chin roughly between his calloused fingers, not caring about her comfort. "That's what you said when I warned people about the end of the world, but it came true." He says through gritted teeth making her flinch slightly. "You could've JUST WALKED AWAY LIKE I TOLD YOU TO!" he wails, his tears streaming down freely. "But your pride, your wrath it made the choice for you." His smile come back on making her shake in her spot from fear. "But don't worry my child, we have all the time in the world to rid you from them, to turn you into a loving person that God has showed me in my vision" he closes his eyes like he can see it.

Joseph leans down and touches his forehead with her's, she wants to scream and scratch him but she is too scared. " _Are you going to hurt me joseph_ " she Whispers,her breath fanning his face.

He takes her head between his hands and presses a hard kiss to her forehead.  
"I'll never let my wrath take over deputy, unlike you, I've learned to control it, not let it drive me." He sniffs and wipes his tears away before smiling at her.

"Then what are you gonna do to me." He can hear the fear in her voice and it makes him sad to see her this afraid of him.

"God showed me a beautiful vision, of you and me with our kids, leaving this bunker to join the pure souls in the new world. You are my Eve as I am your Adam and together we will march through New Eden" his smile falters again, an ugly frown takes its place "wether you like it or not."

Her eyes fill with tears of terror and she shakes involuntarily. "You're wrong, please you can't do this." She thrashes in her spot to get rid of the bindings on her wrist, instead her head hits the metal bed post hard making her wail all the while Joseph watches.

"Careful" he warns lowly. He gets up and leaves the room, leaving her and Dutch's body together.

She just needed a moment for him to leave. She starts unscrewing the pins in the bedpost but before she can fully get one out, Joseph returns with a med kit.

He notices her act and shakes his head at her. "You can't change faith deputy, all your friends died in the accident, even tho you took most of the impact, but here we are, you and me."

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME YOUR CUM BUCKET JUST BECAUSE A CRAZY VOICE IN YOUR HEAD TOLD YOU SO!" He grimaces at her use of words. Again he kneels In front of her with the med kit in hand. Taking the alcohol swap first and cleaning her wounds making her whine from the sting.

"Deputy, that voice you call crazy, told me of the end, but you were the one who didn't listen. And it is not my choice or yours, you think I like to have my kids mother be the cold blooded killer who took away my family? But I'm afraid it's necessary for the sake of both our lives." He looks in her eyes when he's finished cleaning her wounds.

"Please don't do this Joseph, I don't want kids, I might Die! Do you get that" the tears run freely down her clean face.

He shakes his head at her again and stands up. "God will not let that happen as will I. In my vision I saw you happy, with our kids, 1 older son 2 younger daughters, they were beautiful, you were beautiful. You looked angelic as your belly was swelled with our fourth child in it's way." He smiles at his vision. "You will come to accept this in time child."

He takes a scissor from the med kit bag and stalks towards her, she squirms away but his already has her in his grasp. "Like I said deputy, I'm not going to hurt you, but if you test me child or so help me god. We should make this easier for the both of us and not fight faith." She looks up at him with teary eyes and nods. Joseph moves her unwanted brown hair behind her ear and smiles. "Are you gonna fight me if I free you, Julie." She shakes her head at him. He leans forward and cuts her restrains, her ankle first then her wrists.

She moves and turns her wrists around to make her blood flow even. Before her mind could think she lunges herself at Joseph, bringing him to the ground. His head makes a cracking noise but she doesn't care, she gets off and runs to where the bunker door is.

Julie sighs a relief when she spots the metal door, running as fast as she can towards it. She can already feel the freedom as she climbs the stairs, but before her hand can reach to unlock the door someone grabs her by her ankle. "YOU BETRAYED MY TRUST DEPUTY!" Joseph growls. He pulls her ankle hard making her tumble over and hit her head hard on the metal stairs. Her vision blurs as the pain in her head make it impossible for her to move and look back.

Joseph lifts her weak form, ignoring the protest that falls lowly from her mouth. "Again deputy this was your fault, I trusted you but you throw all that away with your childish action." He looks down at her right as she burries her head into the crook of his neck.

"Please, I'm sorry please don't hurt me."

"I'm sorry child, this has to be done."  
Joseph reaches another room where there's a king sized bed with metal bedposts. He lays her down carefully. "Don't move deputy or I won't hesitate to put you back in your place again" she nods as best as she can. He takes 4 zip ties from his pockets and bounds her wrists to the post and then her ankles. Leaving her spread eagled and vulnerable.

He reaches into his black jeans pocket and takes out the scissors he cut her bindings with, and approaches her. "Wait wait please Joseph you don't want to do something you'll regret later." She starts thrashing when she feels the bed dip under his weight.

"It's for the better good of the future my child, don't make this harder than it already is "

"FUCK YOU JOSEPH, YOU SICK FUCK, YOU CANT DO THIS" he nears her with the scissors and takes a hold of her black top, with a swift cut of her top and sports bra, her upper body is bare to him. "I'll fucking kill you, you psycho, I swear to whatever god is up there I will make it hurt, like I did to the rest of your psycho family, " Her eyes widen when she feels a blow to her face.

"MY PATIENCE IS WEARING THIN DEPUTY! STOP WITH YOUR PRIDE AND LET FAITH HAPPEN" her right cheek has reddened from the hard slap Joseph inflicted. He starts working on her tight jeans.

Soon she was completely naked and vulnerable in front of her worst enemy. He moved back to take a better look at her, His eyes raking from her face down to her breast, lingering a little longer there before moving downwards. "You look devine my child." She grimaces at his words and start squirming under his strong gaze.

He can feel his cock hardening in his boxers and pants, she can tell as well.  
"You better fucking keep me restraints on for the rest of my life cause if I get free, not even your God can help you escape death this time Joseph." He hears the fear in her voice even though she tried really hard to keep it out.

"I'll doubt that" he says sternly before he moves to her side and starts caressing her throat. She tries to move away but he tightens his hold. "There's no place for your wrath in the new world deputy, so I suggest you get rid of it before then, or I will, and it will hurt. You took away my family from me, so I'm going to build a new one just like God told me to, just like we are meant to build the new world together. You can hate me as much as you like, but just remember that you lost everything you loved because of your little pride."

He started to move his touch lower and lower, brushing his hands over the swell of her breast. A sob escapes her involuntary, cursing herself for being this weak. Joseph leans down and takes a nipple in the cave of his warm mouth, sucking on it roughly making her wince. He lets go of it with a lewd pop and looks at her hazel eyes. "Try not to resist so much as I won't hesitate to hurt you, understand" she looks away, not wanting to answer him. He snarls at her and gives her right breast a hard slap.

"Fuuuuckkkkk" she wails from the sudden sting.

"I asked you if you understood child, I want answers with words" he said calmly and squeezed the breast that was now reddened hard.

"Aghhhhhhh! YES, YES I FUCKING UNDERSTAND!" Her wails made him twitch inside his pants. He leaned down and gave her nose a kiss before reaching for the scissors,

"Behave" he growled and cut her restraints to make their position easier.

When she was free she didn't care what happened next so she laid a hard punch to his right cheekbone. He didn't even budge, he looked down at her amused, tho he wasn't surprised doesn't mean he wasn't mad.

Joseph snarled at her, moving his left hand around her throat and squeezing it tightly before slapping her on her left tit. "I ASKED YOU TO BEHAVE!" This time he slapped her on the face while choking her. She was looking at him wide eyes with tears streaming down.

Her arms went to his, and started scratching at it so she could take a breath. He loosened a little bit and immediately she gulped down what little oxygen he gave her before it was gone again, but this time his lips took it away not his hand.

He attacked her lips wildly, sucking, biting like a hungry predator. He tried to force his tongue in to her mouth but when she didn't open he twisted her hard nipple painfully, making her shriek in his mouth. Immediately he forced it inside, tasting every part of her. After a while he sat back and took deep breaths.

Her tits had his imprint on it and he couldn't take it anymore. "Take me out, now child" he said impatiently she slowly sat up, her hands were shaking as she unzipped him. He shimmied down his jeans and boxers. Her eyes widened at his large cock, whimpering a little and bringing Joseph's attention to her face. "Relax child I'm not gonna hurt you" like he hasn't hurt her at all.

"I fucking hate you, I will always hat...."

"On your knees deputy" she looks at him confused and he sighs from frustration before taking fistful of her hair and roughly setting her on the cold floor, between his legs. "You know what to do child." She doesn't budge from where she is so he takes the base of his cock in his right hand and a fistful of her hair in his left. The head of his cock touches her chin and lips leaving a trail of precum."you think about biting deputy and I'll remove all your teeth one by one while you're conscious."she nods weakly and opens her mouth, popping his head inside it. "Awwwww that's good, don't leave my balls, start touching them." She does as told and take his balls in her palm,giving them a slight squeeze making him groan. "That's it child, right there. Lick the underside of my fat cock and look into my eyes." She starts licking and brings her eyes up on him. He groans like a beast and she can't help but take pride from it, not to mention her cunt has gotten wet from all their interactions.

He bucks his hip making her choke when his cock hits the back of her throat."look at me slut, look how good you look. You were made for me to breed you, just a cum bucket for me to fill" her pussy throbs at his words. "Stop and get on the bed." He removes his cock with a pop and his cock twitch when there's a string of her spit connected from her mouth to the tip of his long dick.

Julie gets up, her knees cracking slightly. She sets herself on the bed and lays down. "Spread your pussy lips for me, show God what a good whore you are" a moan escapes her involuntary before she can stop it. Joseph smirks and makes his way back to the radio room, to take something he left.

Julie started touching her clit when he left, she couldn't believe how wet she has gotten just from words. Before she can remove her hand Joseph enters the room making her close her legs while her hand is in between them.

He chuckles darkly and stalks towards her. "You touched yourself without my permission child, that's a bad girl, that's what whores do, spread their legs and start touching themselves. What should your punishment be I wonder?" Her eyes widens from fear.

"Pu-Punishment?" He grins down at her and nods. She notices he has his rosary wrapped around his hand.

"I won't ask again child, open your legs and receive your punishment" she shakes her head weakly and a snarl is on his face in seconds. He roughly opens her legs wide open. Looking at her spread pussy he groans loudly and places his warm palm over her heat. "Such beauty, so much need, I can take care of you my child, of your greedy needs. Our kids will be as beautiful as you are. The perfect breeder my dear." She moans and bucks her hip to get friction on her throbbing clit.

"Please" she begs, but not sure for him to stop or continue.

"Shhh child you still have your punishment" she didn't process what he said before he slapped her tits and pinched and turned her nipples tightly. She screamed in agony as he did the same thing to the other one. "You need to learn to behave." He spread her pussy lips before harshly slapping her open cunt again pinching and twisting her clit.

"PLEASE STOPPP!" Julie was sobbing openly begging for his torture to stop.

"7 left dear, count for me and soon it will be done" she nodded weakly.

**SMACK.**

"ONE"

**SMACK.**

"TWOOO" she hissed as he pinched her nipple. He lowered his hands to her spread pussy and untwist the rosary from his wrist.

**SMACK**

She wailed loudly as the rosary made impact to her sensitive clit and opening at the same time. "THREE"

**SMACK**  
**SMACK**  
**SMACK**  
**SMACK**

Her pussy was puffy and red he couldn't help himself but lean down and swipe his tongue over her swollen clit. She immediately closed her legs and he bit down on her sensitive nub making her cry out before he licked it again to sooth the pain.

Joseph took his rosary and placed it between her fat pussy slit, sliding it up and down so her juices could coat the beads.

He slides his rosary to her asshole and slowly inserted it in. She whined at first because it was uncomfortable but got used to the feeling as her muscles relaxed. "Mhhm joseph" she moaned as he gradually inserted more beads into her until he ran out, now only the Eden's gate symbol was hanging out of her tight muscle.

Joseph crawled up her body kissing her as he slowly reached her jaw. He looked at her flushed face and heavy lidded eyes. " **So fucking beautiful, all mine. God made your beautiful body just for me to touch** " he growled holding himself with his elbows so not to crush her; with his right arm he slowly moved it between their body and took a hold of the base of his painfully hard cock. Flinching at how sensitive he was just at his slight touch. " **For me to hold** " he began teasing her with the red tip of his cock as she squirmed. " **For me to fuck** " with a hard thrust he penetrated her, bottoming out in one swift move, she screamed at the unexpected intrusion but he started kissing,sucking and biting her pleasure spots as the screams died down and turned into moans. " **For me to fill** " he said through gritted teeth as he moved his hips in her impossibly tight cunt. " **And for me to fucking breed, just as the vision showed me, just as God wanted and there's nothing you or I can do to prevent it.** " He started pounding into her hard as he preached to her, she keened as his tip hit the perfect spot making her tighten around him.

He stopped his thrusting and slapped her hard on her tits, pinching her nipple painfully. She screamed at the sudden pain delaying her orgasm. "I didn't say you could cum yet child, you cum when I say so, understand." She nods recieving a slap to her cheek. "Words my dear."

"Yes Joseph I understand, please,please keep going" she begged and he smirked.

"Of course my child." He started moving inside her while squeezing and massaging her breast.

"Harder" she gasps and Joseph complies.

Joseph is pounding into her mercilessly when his eyes catches sight of her navel. He gasps and comes to a stop before starting to move agonizingly slow. His cock twitches when the bulge of his hard cock appears through her navel "oh my lord" he curses. "My fat cock can be seen through your petite body child," he takes ahold of her arm and sets it directly on the bulge. She gasps and immediately tighten around him. "Push on it" she complies, they both moan loudly when the pressure gets too much. "My good slut, my eve. You feel so good and warm. You wanna cum around my fat cock slut?"

"Yes Joseph please let me cum. Fuck me harder fuck me rougher I want it all" he removes his cock from inside her and turns her on her stomach before taking ahold of her hips and lifting her ass up in the air with her head on the soft sheets.

Joseph enters her with one deep thrust not even waiting for her to adjust again before he is pounding mercilessly into her gaping cunt. In this position he can feel his rosary in her ass from his dick.

He takes ahold of her bruised tits for leverage and starts fucking her even harder. "Joseph I'm so clooose" her eyes rolls back in the back of her head as she tightens painfully around him, in one swift move Joseph takes a hold of the rosary and pulls it out roughly making her scream as she cums around his cock, squirting a gush of her juice around him, wetting his cock, thighs and sheets all together while she shakes roughly.

Joseph ties his rosary around her throat and uses it as leverage to lift her up, her upper body is completely in the air, she turns her head to face him and he grins wickedly at her.

"Open your mouth" she opens it and Joseph spits right inside of it. "Swallow whore" Joseph feels as she gulps down his spit. He's so close to the edge he just needs a little push. Joseph sits back on his heels and lifts her with the rosary and sets her on his lap. "Ride me deputy, hard and fast." His hands snake to her throat as the other one goes to her clit all the while she's bouncing on him. Rubbing wildly at her enlarge clit she tightens and with a hard smack to her nub she comes and squirts again screaming loudly pushing him over the edge as he empties himself deep into her womb with an animalistic growl.

He touches the bulge in her navel feeling himself as she milks him dry. "Hmmm sweetheart that was perfect" she hums in affirmative but he can feel her body go limp from exhaustion. "Let me prepare you a bath."

"I'm sleepy" she leans all her weight back on him and her words are slurry making him chuckle. "Are we going to be parents?" he laughs hard at her question

"Yes my love, we are going to be parents" he kisses the back of her head and sets her down carefully before removing his flaccid cock. She whines from the sudden emptiness and he can't help himself as he turns her head and kiss her passionately. "Rest my Eve, you did so well."

Joseph gets out of the bedroom and heads to the bathroom where there is a bathtub big enough for both of them. He prepares the bath filling it with hot water and adding some essential oils and soaps Dutch had.

Julie opens her eyes when she feels movement, Joseph is carrying her through the bathroom and carefully setting her on the edge of it. He climbs in first, before pulling her in, on his lap. Her back to his chest as he starts cleaning her body. "Maybe it is faith for you and me to end up together" she suddenly blurts out making him smile.

Joseph kisses her clean neck before answering "Yes my love, it was always faith."

 **THE END**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from another user. I hope you enjoy. The story is mildly dubious consent but if you like another where Joseph is super dark please ask and I will deliver. As always my requests are open😚🧚🏼♀️✨


End file.
